


Rivalry

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: A jealous Carina, coffee, and a soccer match – not necessarily in that order. ;)
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 10
Kudos: 344





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> I had soooo much fun writing this. :) I hope you like it - I know some of you definitely will. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't own the characters. Except the original one.

“Ma, perche’ non gli passi la benedetta palla?! Che non vedi che non c’e’ nessuno intorno a lui? Che cavolo aspetti… un invito?! Dai, forza, passagli la palla! Noooo… Ecco, adesso l’hai persa. Bravo! Ma va’….! **(Why don’t you pass the freakin’ ball?! Can’t you see there’s no one around him? What are you waiting for… an invite?! Pass the ball! Nooooo… And now, you’ve lost it! Great!)** ” Carina huffed in frustration and slumped back on the couch.

She was watching a soccer match on TV. Italy was playing Germany and it was not going well for the brunette’s home country. She glanced over to her right and noticed that Maya was grinning from ear to ear. “What?! I have every right to be upset! They are playing like little children!”

“I didn’t say anything.” Maya remarked, raising her hands in a defensive gesture. “I just never thought that yelling at a soccer match on TV could be so hot!”

Instantly, Carina’s expression changed. “Thank you. But, I wasn’t going for hot.” she returned, somewhat sheepishly.

“I know. That’s what’s makes it even better.” Maya winked. “Seriously, though… I’m a soccer fan myself, but you take it to a whole new level!”

“I am Italian.” the brunette stated matter-of-factly. “It’s in our DNA.”

Maya chuckled. “Good to know for future reference. In case Italy ever plays the US.” She took some popcorn out of the bowl on the table in front of them. “You know, I used to go out with a soccer player for a short time.” she remarked offhandedly.

Carina’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really?! When?”

“My very early twenties.”

“Anybody I may have heard of?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, she was a good player and was expected to have a great career; but unfortunately, she tore her knee and it blew her chance at a pro career.”

“That’s too bad.” Carina said earnestly. “So, what happened?”

Maya frowned in confusion. “I just told you, she tore…”

“I don’t mean _that_ , Maya.” the Italian interjected, making a face at her girlfriend. “I mean, with the two of you.”

“Oh… Well, nothing, really. It was fun while it lasted. We went out for about a month or so, and then, it was over.”

“I see. And, where is she now?”

Maya shook her head. “I have no idea. The last I saw her was the day we decided to end it.”

“And… Ma, che cavolo?! ‘sto arbitro e’ scemo! E’ fallo! Gli ha quasi rotto la gamba… E’ rigore questo! **(What the hell?! The referee is an idiot! It’s a foul… He almost broke his leg! It’s a penalty!)** ” she suddenly shouted as she looked at the screen again, startling Maya slightly. “You saw that, right?” she asked her. “It was a clear foul, and it is a penalty, right?”

Maya shrugged. “Honestly, babe, I wasn’t looking at the TV. But, I trust your judgment.” she said, wondering just how the brunette could have actually caught that, while looking directly at her. She decided that that too must be that soccer-DNA-thing.

Alas, the referee did not share Carina’s opinion about the clear penalty, souring her mood yet again. And, it became even worse when Italy actually lost the game due to that unawarded penalty. Fortunately, though, Maya had eventually managed to lift the Italian’s sprits right back up.

Three days later, Carina entered the Station House carrying two cups of coffee. Travis was the first one to greet her. “Dr. DeLuca, hi.” he said with a warm smile.

“ _Ciao_ , Travis. How are you? And, please, I’ve already told you, unless it’s official business, call me _Carina_.” the Italian reminded him, returning the smile.

“Alright.” Travis nodded in acknowledgment. “I’m fine, _Carina,_ thank you. You?”

“I’m fine, as well. Is Maya in?”

“Yes, she is in her office.”

“Alone?”

“No. She is with a friend.”

“A firefighter?”

Travis shook his head. “No, I believe they’d met before Maya became a firefighter.”

“Well, then, I suppose she won’t mind if I come in.” She lifted up one of the coffee cups. “I was passing by her favorite coffee shop and got her a cup. And, I know how much she hates cold coffee.” 

Travis chuckled lightly and nodded – Maya really did hate her coffee cold.

A few beats later, Carina reached Maya’s office door. Normally, she would have knocked before entering, but she had decided to throw out the coffee tray before walking into the Station House; which meant that now she was holding a cup in each hand, and knocking with an elbow was a little tricky. On the other hand, handling a doorknob to open the door – considerably easier. Plus, she figured she could apologize once she entered, since Travis had told her that Maya was in there with a friend and she assumed it was not an official visit. So, without knocking first, she simply opened the door.

And then, for a brief instant, she froze. There was Maya, sitting at her desk, and there was a woman sitting in the chair next to her - way too close to Maya for Carina’s liking… And, was that her hand on Maya’s?!

“I’m sorry… I couldn’t knock, I had my hands full.” she managed to utter, showing the coffee cups.

“It’s OK, Car, you know you don’t have to knock…” Maya said with a wide smile as she stood up. She was next to Carina in a flash. “Hi!” she said and kissed her cheek. “You brought me coffee from _Dante’s._ Thanks, babe, you’re the best!” She took one of the cups from the brunette. “Carina, this is Madison Johnson, a friend of mine.” she then said as she turned toward the woman sitting in the other chair. “Madison, this is Dr. Carina DeLuca, my girlfriend.”

“Oh, yes, the gorgeous Italian doctor! Maya definitely wasn’t exaggerating when she described you. Nice to meet you.” the woman said as she stood up as well and stretched out her hand. 

Carina shook it, forcing a smile. “Nice to meet you, too.” she said. She hoped that her instant dislike for the woman did not show. “I am sorry… I didn’t expect Maya to have friends in here, or I would have brought an extra cup of coffee.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it! Maya didn’t know I was coming, either. I just got back to the city, after what seems like forever; and by chance, I heard of this incredible Fire Captain Maya Bishop, also a former Olympic Champion. I figured there was no way there could be two of them, and since I was in the neighborhood, I decided to drop by and see if I could catch her and say _hi_.” the woman said with a smile that made Carina’s dislike for her instantly increase tenfold. “And, I got lucky.”

Carina clenched her jaw. “Lucky, indeed.” she returned as she glanced at Maya.

Maya, who had possibly never in her life been more grateful for a coffee cup than right at that moment. The cup had helped her keep the grin that had spread across her face hidden from view. She was not stupid. She knew what was going on, and she could tell that Carina was jealous. She also knew that she should step in and say something, but she just could not bring herself to – at least, not right away. Because, even though she knew it was wrong, she enjoyed seeing Carina a little jealous - every now and then.

However, as she noticed the brunette’s jaw clench, she knew it was time to step in. “Madison just got a new job at one of Seattle’s biggest law firms.” she said.

“I see. Well, congratulations.” Carina managed with a small smile.

“Thank you.” Madison returned, her fake smile wide. “And, speaking of jobs, I’ve got to go back to the office. It was great seeing you again, Maya.”

“You too, Madison.”

“It was nice meeting you, Carina.”

“You too.” the Italian lied.

“And, do see when we can meet up for lunch, Maya.” Madison said, a few beats later, as she reached the door and turned to look at both of them again. “Of course, you are more than welcome to join us, Carina. Maya tells me you know your soccer. It’s always nice to meet another fellow soccer fan. Of course, I was once a lot more actively involved with the sport; but unfortunately, life had other plans… And, now I’m just another fan. Anyway, I’d love to talk soccer with you. And, I promise, I won’t talk about that possibly unawarded penalty in the game three days ago. Bye, you two. See you.” And with that, she turned around and left.

Maya hurried to close the door behind her because she was all but certain that she was about to meet the wrath of a very angry Italian.

And sure enough, as she looked back at Carina, the brunette was staring at her, her expression a mixture of disbelief and challenge. “That’s your ex?! The soccer player, ex?! The one that you haven’t seen in years - since the day you’ve broken up, ex?! What is she, a lawyer now? And, I am curious, if she hadn’t said she was into soccer, would you have told me it was her, at all?!” 

“First of all, she is not my _ex_ , Carina. Secondly, yes it’s true, I haven’t seen her since the day we broke up. She just showed up here today, out of the blue. I had no idea she was even in town. And, yes, she is a lawyer now. And, thirdly - yes, of course I would’ve told you. I told her you liked soccer, didn’t I?” Maya said in response to Carina’s word flood as she put her coffee cup on her desk, and then, tentatively stepped a little closer to the brunette.

Carina was probably the most patient and the most tolerant person Maya had ever met, but if the right buttons were pushed, her Italian temperament had been known to erupt to surface – with a vengeance! Case in point – Carina had heard what Maya had said about telling Madison she was a soccer fan; but she had also deliberately chosen to ignore it, and focus on a different matter.

“Oh, so she is _not_ your ex?! Well, what is she then, Maya?” she challenged. “Because, I was under the impression that you two dated.”

“No, Carina.” Maya said, shaking her head. “I never said we dated. I said we went out a few times, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there was such a big difference!” Carina retorted. She hated acting - and feeling - jealous. And before Maya, she honestly could not remember that ever being the case.

“Well, there is.” the blonde promptly returned. “Dating implies a relationship, and going out is basically just hooking up.”

“Oh, and that’s supposed to make me feel better, is it?!” the Italian shot back. It did not make her feel better, at all. In fact, it made her feel much worse. “I mean, how would you feel if _from the blue_ you met one of my exes?!”

 _From the blue,_ or out of it, Maya knew she would not like it. “I wouldn’t be too thrilled.” she admitted. In all her previous “relationships”, she really did not care one way or another. But, with Carina it was different. “But, Car, this was a lifetime ago.” she offered sincerely.

“Maybe for you, but for her - I am not so sure.” Carina returned meaningfully. “She had her hand on yours when I came in. And, she’s obviously still interested in you.”

For a second, Maya was caught off guard. She couldn’t believe that Carina had actually caught that when she herself had barely registered it, and as soon as she did, she pulled back.

She smiled adoringly. “Even if that were true, it wouldn’t matter, because I am not interested in her. In the least.” She stepped even closer to Carina, took her coffee cup from her hand, and put it down on her desk, next to her own.

Carina exhaled audibly. It seemed that Maya’s smile had snapped her out of her jealous haze. “ _Mi dispiace, bella._ I have been acting ridiculous.” she offered apologetically.

Maya’s smile grew, her heart soaring. “Maybe just a little. But, you’re cute when you’re acting ridiculous.”

The brunette made a face at her, but did not move from where she stood - which was close enough for Maya to take a step forward, sneak her arms around her waist and pull her in close. Carina offered no resistance, she simply melted into Maya’s touch.

“I love _you_ , Carina! Only you! And you’re the only one I want to be with. You know that, right?” Maya uttered lovingly, looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.

Suddenly too overwhelmed for words, Carina leaned in and closed the distance between them in a breathtaking kiss.

“Is that a _yes_?” Maya rasped breathlessly as only the need for air broke it.

Catching her own breath, the Italian nodded. “Yes. _E, ti amo anch’io_!”

Maya beamed. “I’m glad. Because, where else would I find a girl willing to go blocks out of her way just get me my favorite coffee? And again, thank you for that, babe.”

“ _Prego_.” Carina decided to omit the little detail that, on this particular occasion, it had not been _that much_ out of her way. “Of course when I brought it here, it was still hot. Now, I am not so sure.” she remarked meaningfully, instead. 

Maya chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. Then, she walked over to her desk and picked up her cup. She took a sip. “It’s still acceptably hot. Of course, not nearly as hot as you, but… ” she winked, putting the cup back down. “You want yours?”

Carina rolled her eyes at Maya and nodded. She walked over to the desk as well, and was about to sit into the chair previously occupied by Madison, when Maya’s words stopped her.

“No. Come sit here.” the blonde said, patting her legs.

The Italian did not need to be told twice. Smiling broadly, she quickly sat onto Maya’s lap. “I am pretty sure this is against regulations.” she quipped as she took a sip of her coffee.

Maya matched her smile. “Yeah, well… Technically, so is the kiss we’ve just shared, but I don’t care - I am the Captain.”

“That you are! And, in case I haven’t said it lately - you really look good in uniform!”

Maya smirked. She knew Carina liked her in uniform. “Which one? This standard one, or the formal one?” 

Carina grinned meaningfully. “Both.” she said, putting her coffee cup next to Maya’s.

And for a second, the blonde began to wonder if their current sitting arrangements were the most prudent choice, considering where they were. However, the next instant, she was no longer wondering...

…because Carina’s expression changed on a dime. “Tell me, though, did _what’s-her-name_ make a comment when she saw you in uniform? She is so… _presuntuosa_ … ahhh how do you say it… _conceited_. How could you go out with her?!”

Maya shrugged. “I was young and green.” 

Carina gave her a look that could only be interpreted as ‘ _seriously’_ before she said: “Not to mention that she was clearly rooting for Germany in the game! Did you catch the way she said – _possibly unawarded penalty_?! It _was_ a penalty!” She felt her temper flaring up again, but this time, there was no jealousy - alright, maybe, there was _a little_ jealousy. But, mostly, it was anger – pure soccer-related anger.

“Babe, don’t worry about her.” Maya said softly. The last thing she wanted was for Carina to get upset again. “We never have to see her again.”

“But, she invited you to lunch.”

“She invited _us_ to lunch, and so what? It’s not like I was actually planning to go, anyway.”

“You weren’t?”

Maya shook her head. “Of course not.” she said earnestly. “I have no reason to. Like I’ve said, I haven’t seen her in years, and there’s absolutely no reason why I should now.” She grinned. “Besides, I am extremely invested in staying on your good side, and if she really was rooting for Germany as you say, well, then…”

Carina grinned as well. _“Brava!_ And, did you really tell her I was gorgeous? _”_

“Of course I did. I mean, have you looked in the mirror, lately? Or, ever?!”

Carina blushed slightly. Again, before Maya, she almost never blushed at a compliment. “I prefer to look at you.” she returned tellingly.

Then, she leaned in for another kiss; but sadly, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Swiftly, they pulled apart, and stood up.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry to interrupt, Captain.” Travis offered, embarrassed. It was obvious that he had come at a bad time.

“It’s OK, Travis.” Maya said as she and Carina exchanged a glance. “What’s up?”

“It’s about the performance evaluations. Chief Sullivan said he was coming by to pick them up, personally, so I thought you may want to take another look at them before he got here.”

“Yes, I do. Thanks, Travis.” Travis nodded. “You can leave the door open.” Maya told him as he went to close them again. He nodded again and walked away.

Maya looked back at Carina. “Sorry, babe, but…”

“ _Non c’e’ problema_ , bella.” the brunette returned with an understanding smile. “I have to go back to the hospital, anyway.” She took her cup of coffee, and gave Maya a quick kiss on the cheek.

“See you tonight?” Maya asked as Carina reached the door. 

The Italian turned to face her again. She grinned suggestively. “You bet, Captain!”

She winked, and walked away. Maya swallowed a groan and reluctantly sat down behind her desk. She picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. Almost immediately, she made a face – it was lukewarm. Great, just great. She sighed in frustration - tonight could not come fast enough!


End file.
